


heart attack

by marsella_1004



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: soulmate!au, в котором при виде соулмейта в глазах появляются сердечки.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 3





	heart attack

Хёнджин привычно молчит о том, что у него творится внутри — не хочет нагружать других своими проблемами. В принципе, друзьям необязательно знать, что ему нравится Сынмин. И самому Сынмину тем более.

Поэтому он сидит на диване в гостиной, уже почти полчаса наблюдая за неловкими попытками Минхо разговорить Джисона, который уткнулся в игру на своём телефоне. Только слепой (или совсем невнимательный) не заметит, как старший стреляет маленькими сердечками, появляющимися в его глазах, когда он смотрит на Хана. Пожалуй, все вокруг давно догадались, кем они друг другу приходятся, и лишь Джисон упрямо игнорирует своего соулмейта.

Признаться, Хван немного завидует, потому что не умеет так свободно и спокойно общаться с объектом своего воздыхания — рядом с Сынмином у него зубы стучат от страха и мурашки табуном пробегают по спине. А если учесть ещё бешено бьющееся сердце, то это полная катастрофа. От которой нужно держаться подальше, что Хёнджин и делает, избегая Кима. 

На диван плюхается Уджин, как всегда в хорошем расположении духа, радостный и даже чересчур воодушевлённый. Он с минуту вглядывается в лицо Хёнджина, а потом издаёт короткий смешок.

— Долго молчать будешь?

— Ты о чём? — Не понимает младший, изгибая бровь.

— Брось, я же вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Всё в твоих глазах.

— Да ни на кого я не смотрю! И что ты у меня там увидел? — Хёнджин возмущается, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Не хватает ещё замечаний по поводу его неудавшейся симпатии. 

Вместо ответа Уджин протягивает ему зеркальце (боже, откуда оно у него только взялось), и Хёнджин понимает, почему так забавляется старший, тихо посмеивающийся в сторонке. Маленькие красные сердечки очерчивают контуры зрачков, поминутно то увеличиваясь, то уменьшаясь. Зрелище то ещё, и младший устало выдыхает, прикрывая рукой глаза.

— Он не должен этого увидеть.

— Кто не должен увидеть? — Голос Сынмина раздаётся практически над самым ухом, и Хёнджин вздрагивает, смотря тому в лицо.

— Никто, забудь, я пошутил, — оправдывается парень, неловко перебегая глазами по комнате, надеясь сменить тему. — Что-то случилось?

— Хён, что это? — Сынмин выглядит крайне удивлённым и приоткрывает рот, не в силах что-либо произнести.

Предчувствие чего-то нехорошего давит на сознание, и Хёнджин снова берёт зеркало, намереваясь понять, что в его лице так напугало Сынмина. И осознаёт, какой же он глупый, раз выдал свои чувства таким нелепым образом. 

В глазах Хёнджина появляются сердечки.


End file.
